Sion: A tale of Strength
by YordleBro
Summary: Sion is a legend among Noxians, A legend of honor, Pride, And Strength. The things all Noxians LIVED for. THis is his story, His past, His present, his future. Story I decided to make since Sion got reworked.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys this is the full first chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: On the Dawn of Battle

The legend of Sion was a common tale one told often in Noxus as it was a true tale of Honor, Pride, and Strength. Things most Noxians strived for. It all began and ended with war, fitting for a warrior of such strength.

Sion yawned as he walked out from the command tent towards the barracks. It had been a long morning of political disputes and debate, Neither of which he particularly liked. He would much rather be in the thick of a physical battle with a Demacian then be arguing over how to make new jobs for those who were too cowardly to join the military, He had practically been born in the military and that was just fine with him. As he was about to step into the brown low ceilinged building that was the barracks he heard a shout, "DEMACIANS!" Turning he just had time to see a volley of arrows take out a Noxian on the wall.

That was all he needed to see as he turned swiftly from the barracks setting himself at a light jog he withdrew his battleaxe from the slot on his back, A piece of beauty his axe was, It fit all the things he could want in a weapon, Oversized, simple, and lethal.

Its shaft was practically a log of a dark oak, Its head was a immense slab of a greyish rock fashioned in a double head with deep red carvings in the side.

Oh how he loved weaponry.

Sion finally arrived at the front gates and nodded to the swelling number of soldiers already there. He nodded at his fellow comrades walked to the front of the ranks and turned to face the giant oaken barricade.

"OPEN THE GATES!" He heard somebody yell to the watchmen on the walls.

The gates open and Sion finally saw them, The cowardly Demacians in their gold and blue armor in the masses and then behind them, The royal guard.

"**Our war drums will drown out there screams!"** Sion shouted at his comrades as they charged the cowardly Demacians.

_Ok thanks for reading so far everybody more coing soon but I want to know what you guys think I can do to make this better so if you have any advice or anything you want to say please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I am probably going to combine this with chapter 1 at some point. Hope you like it and as always plz remember to review!**

**Chapter 2: The Fall of a Titan and the Death of a King**

As the two forces charged each other all Sion had eyes for was the Demacian king and the royal guard, How dare they hide behind those brave and strong enough to charge the frontlines. He would put an end to such cowardice, Noxus harbored no cowards.

A foolish or stupid Demacian attempted to combat Sion, Sion simply bellowed at him scaring the Demacian enough that he turned tail and fled crashing into his comrades behind him.

Another group of slightly smarter soldiers charged Sion from the side, He simply raised his axe high into the air and smashed it into the group of soldiers in front of him, Killing or maiming all of them. Either way they would fall before the might of Noxus.

Sion thought he had enough of this petty slaughter, He wanted to feel the REAL ravages of war around him. He Looked to the king, "Your next." He murmured to himself and charged at the Royal guard.

His feet tore up the ground with each stride his vision red, He tore past the foot soldiers foolish enough to get in his way, gaining forward momentum before jumping into the air and smashing the ground and Royal Guard alike with his large mass killing several of those who were now desperately trying to defend the cowardly king.

The Royal Guard were good soldiers even from Sions view, They had been handpicked and trained for nearly their entire life, Likely since they were able to walk or hold a weapon of any kind in their grip. But they were no match for Sion for he truly was the beast of Noxus. Blow after blow they put upon him and he kept going by pure determination and strength alone.

Finally there was just him and the King, Oh the coward, He would end him. For Sion could see fear in the mans eyes, Fear of a man who has just seen his comrades slain and lost all strength of his own.

"**You have no right to the position you hold you coward, Even now I can see the fear in your eyes! Come and face me you spoiled wretch!"**

That finally got the coward to do something besides sit around bellowing orders at the brave who would actually do them, The King took a warriors stance with his legs spread just more than shoulder width and his lance held loosely, but readily at his side.

Sion lumbered over to the prince and swung a powerful overhead swing from his right shoulder down towards the King's left side. Jarvan managed to duck the blow and attempted to bring up his lance in a jab only for it to be deflected by Sion's Left armguard.

The King and Sion disengaged, and Sion charged once more attempting to bring his Axe down to crush the king, To his surprise Jarvan instead of attempting to get out of the way drove his lance in an arc, Cutting Sion from his right shoulder to left hip.

Sion fell, And the world seemed to stop as his axe fell from his hands he dimly realized that in his charge one of the Royal Guard must have cut a strap holding his chest piece in place.

Then Sion realized if he died, Noxus would fall to this coward.

He would never let that happen, As long as there was air to breath and he had even the tiniest sliver of life he would not stop fighting, He would finish what he had begun.

Jarvan had already turned, assuming he had slain his opponent, the fool.

Jarvan was signaling to his army to rally and charge Noxus and its inhabitants when suddenly he heard a shifting sound, Confused he looked forward to see an impossible sight, The titan he had just killed, was rising to his feet.

Scrambling to kill it Jarvan made an attempt of a stab at Sions face only to have his lance grabbed in the hand of this . . . this beast!

Sion pulled the lance past him forcing Jarvan forward into his grasp, He latched onto the cowards throat with one hand that encompassed the Kings entire neck.

"**LET THIS BE A LESSON TO THOSE COWARDS WHO DARE CHALLENGE NOXUS!"**

Jarvan's vision started to blur slightly as more pressure was put on his neck by Sion.

"**THIS IS WHAT ALL YOU COWARDS DESERVE!"**

There was a great crack and the king fell dead at his feet his crown falling from his head

The Demacian army needed no second bidding and turned tail and retreated.

Sion stood still for several more seconds after the Demacians had disappeared over the horizon before he slumped to the ground with his head next to the King's crown, having already bled to death.

_Ok this is pretty much all the past for Sion that I personally thought of the next few parts you may have been able to get if you saw the first article riot came out for him about him being reborn and all that._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, this took me a little while and several trips to the reborn page for Sion's rework so I hope its worth and you guys like it!**

**Chapter 3: Glory, Fall, and Rise**

Grand General Darkwill was desperate. Sion had just defeated Jarvan leaving the Demacians leaderless and pretty much hopeless to any offensive he could manage to put up.

The problem was getting his people motivated to do anything. He had recently erected a memorial for Sion, It was the least he could do. But now, He was an impasse. There was nothing he could do without first erecting a figurehead . . . Somebody that people could follow into battle willingly.

"Think dangit think!" He muttered to himself.

Then he had an idea. It was risky, it was stupid, but he had almost no choice.

The only thing he could think of was to delve into magic that was capable of reviving somebody.

The problem was that it was very costly, difficult to do, and could end up failing.

Unfortunately he could think of no other option. Nothing else would rally his countrymen to the point where he could do anything.

He had to use necromancy to revive Sion.

He began to mumble to himself as he went from his pristine office to his great library.

"going to have to find that old book, Yes thats the one . . . That will have it."

He made his way into the depths of his library. An impressive feat his library was, It had vaulted ceilings with bookshelves nearly reaching the top. His library spanned a massive and almost labyrinth like area of twisting passages, with several "clearings" where he would have pieces of furniture and usually a table that at some point would become riddled with books.

Suddenly Darkwill realized something: He didn't remember the exact location of the books he would need.

This was going to take a while. A very long while judging by how many books there were. He called his attendants to attention.

"I need you to find me everything on necromancy . . . "

_excerpt taken from black rose recording device._

_excerpt begins._

**Thorn: **The grand general puts on a brave face, but he takes this loss harder than he lets on. With his most trusted supporter dead he feels the treacherous eyes of his generals on his back.

**Petal: **A successor must be chosen. Demacias shaken, We cannot squander this opportunity!

**Thorn: **Darkwill sees assasin's in every shadow; He is paralyzed by fear.

**LeBlank: **No, he is stalling. He did not get to his position by being a coward. Find out why.

**Petal: **Darkwill's thralls search for something, snatching up articles of the arcane: rituals of blood and bone, relics of the shadow isles, and things darker still.

**Thorn: **He desires things we can offer. An interesting opportunity.

**Leblank: **I will bend his ear. If he is receptive, ensure we can provide him with what we promise.

**Petal: **It shall be done.

_excerpt ends._

Sion awoke to darkness. Everything seemed to be black, or somehow darker than that, He couldn't even see himself.

He felt around in this new environment, He appeared to be in some sort of stone cage that curved around him, giving him room to stretch but little more.

"wait how did I get here anyway?" he murmured to himself. He remembered a great battle, being somehow struck down by that coward, Then seeing that coward ended by his own hand.

What he couldn't remember was how he got here. The last thing he saw was the faint outline of the Demacian troops fleeing away from the strength of Noxus and then everything went dark.

He decided he didn't like being kept in here any longer, And pushed outward.

"Nothing happened" Darkwill noted darkly.

"O just you wait, Lets see if he can do this."

The necromancers of the Black Rose had just finished the ritual to revive Sion at his burial place, Inside his memorial.

After several minutes Darkwill, partially out of boredom began to read the memorials burial statement out loud.

"_in this world, nothing is given, only taken by those with the power and will to do so. Today we mourn a man who embodied what it is to be Noxian, a man who could never be defied victory, even by death. . . . Every noxian should look upon this memorial and know that is what I demand of you: If you die, do so gloriously, make the world falter a-"_

Darkwill was interrupted by a great cracking sound. When he looked up, nothing had appeared to have happened, He frowned and a second crack ensued. Then a third.

He gasped suddenly at the sight he was seeing. A large and somewhat familiar (if pale) fist had appeared outside the memorials entrance, or at least the seal of 2 great slabs of rock that had been roughly hewn together to form something like a door.

A second later the fist retracted and he heard a grunt of effort before the stone memorial shook and dust was shaken off to fall to the ground.

A third crack, and this time the hole where Sion's fist for it must surely have been him had appeared, widened considerably.

Then there was a shout, Not like that of a man, but much more primal and deep then he would have thought possible of a human being, There was an immense crack and a burst of dust from the slabs of rock that formed an entrance.

When the dust cleared, there was the man Darkwill had seen fall once more. Not much had changed in his appearance besides the fact that sion no longer had his lightly tanned brown skin and dark stubble or the tied back hair of the general Darkwill once knew. Sion was very pale, his skin almost white, and he was bald. Besides that he appeared to be just the way he had at the end of the battle where he fell. (It was customary of Noxians to bury people in the state where they had died as death was usually considered the finest hour of many warriors lives)

Suddenly Sion turned to face him and Darkwill's green eyes met the now crimson eyes of Sion.

Sion shook his head to clear away the lingering dust in his eyes. Then looked around. It appeared to be Noxus in the area where most memorials of the great warriors were, It was also late at night judging by the darkness. He felt the presence of a group of people nearby, He turned, and surprised noticed one of them was his General and friend, the Grand General.

Sion bent one leg beneath him going down onto his knee putting both his fists on the ground and bowing his head respectively to his old friend.

After a few second he looked up and stated curiously,

"**what does Noxus require of me?"**

Darkwill's eyes widened in shock as he realized the full extent of what had just happened.

_OK kind of left it at a cliffhanger there but next chapter should be a bit smoother. Please review if you have any ideas for this!_

_Anyway have a nice day, good luck in solo que, and dont forget to be awesome. _

_Peace :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys if you have any ideas or suggestions for how you want this to continue I would love to heaar them so if you could review with stuff like that I would really appreciate it :)**

**anyway onto though story!**

**Chapter 4: On the Dawn of Battle**

After having his armor surgically refit (it had been heavily damaged) and several hours of strategizing with the generals, Sion was ready for war.

Sion marched up with his comrades, they had been marching for days and had just passed the Howling marsh and were headed towards the Demacian fort of Andras.

Sion did not remember much of his past but he certainly remembered the joy of battle, how the cries of the wounded and the clashing of metal formed a symphony of carnage, He could not wait until his arrival at the fortress. He would leave no stone unbroken.

Finally, after weeks of marching through open fields and forests with leaves that would crunch underfoot He saw the fortress of the cowardly Demacians, It was a large square structure with so much adornment it was as if the fools inside were trying to prevent it from being attacked by bribing the attackers.

Little matter, after today it wouldn't exist let alone all of its finery.

Sion and his comrades met up with the other forces already there. After several more hours of pointless strategy the generals there decided to simply charge the fort with their returning hero.

"finally…" Sion muttered to himself. "I can rid of this foolish strategy and wipe these cowards from the plane of existence."

After rallying with his comrades, many of whom requested to charge alongside him, he and his countrymen charged.

Soon Sion felt himself being overcome by primal urges. These cowards had no right to live as far as he was concerned, They could hide behind the battlements all they wanted that only proved how cowardly they were. Whether they were on the battlements or not did not matter anymore, that they all died did.

Finally the battle began, with the dry ground crunching underfoot, and the volleys of arrows lining the sky as well as the occasional bolt of magic from a mage, With the shouts of his fellow and opposing soldiers filling the air.

Sion became overcome by his rage and thirst for carnage as the air became filled with the cries of the wounded as well as the clash of metal and the falling of the Demacians from the walls and the crack of his axe against the barricade set up by the cowards that stood between him and victory.

Sion was not sure how long the battle had lasted, He had wiped everything at that fort from existence. Including a surprising amount of his comrades when they got in his way. Eventually he had run out of Demacians and, high on his rampage he had mindlessly turned to his fellow comrades and a slaughter had begun.

It had eventually stopped when a heavy infantry unit came in and stopped him.

But the deed was done, his comrades now looked upon him not with pride and wanting, but with fear and weakness. He did not understand why, he remembered his old life in the ravages of war.

After multiple battles similar to the fort of Andras where he would be overcome by his need for battle Sion was brought to face his grand general and friend Boram Darkwill once more.

"Sion this must stop! What has gotten into you that you must kill our allies and your own countrymen as much as you kill our enemies!"

Sion said nothing. There was nothing to say. He had commanded his troops and led them to victory after victory, nothing more. If they were foolish enough to stand in the way of his forte then there was no reason they should live.

Darkwill did not seem to see it that way, Nobody did.

_OK guys I hope you all liked this please review with your thought and until next time good luck in solo Q and have a wonderful day._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys me again. If any of you have any ideas for this plz tell me I may be able to incorporate them :)**

**Anyway onto the story!**

**Chapter 5: Betrayal**

It was not long before Sion found himself back where he had begun. He had fallen to sleep one night in Noxus and awoke being escorted to the memorial where he had been revived.

This was more than betrayal, this was madness! His countrymen had turned on him and treated him not as the hero he was to have saved his city and turned the tides of war, but as a pet turned rabid that must be put down.

Sion did not know a time where he had been more furious, He had banged on the stone on the inside chamber of the monument for who knew how long. It could have been days, it could have been years before he stopped. He did not know he had become nearly immortal after he had been revived.

He went on like that for decades, with long years of rage where he would pound on the walls surrounding him, But Darkwill had ensured that he would not escape. The Stone had been reinforced with magic from the traitors who had locked him in here, preventing him from escaping and taking revenge.

For nearly a century Sion was like this, Trapped, betrayed, _condemned._

At some point the fact that he had been betrayed hurt more than the fact that he could no longer experience his high of battle.

Eventually this became too much for Sion and he fell back into the eternal slumber. But this was not the end.

Excerpt of Boram Darkwill's Journal.

"_It is with deep regrets that I had to put down my old friend, It is a shame that my necromancy had not succeeded. Instead of the strong willed man that I knew who was as honorable as his country I got a monster that only seemed to want to kill things. All precautions have been taken that he may never escape. If he did who knows what kind of carnage he could cause. The Black Rose has served me once again and hardened the stone of the memorial he is in to the point that he may never see the light of day again. The area has been secured and any passerby found near his memorial shall be put to public execution. It is a shame though, what has happened. People are becoming almost frightened to join the military, thinking of him, and how they may be "rewarded" for their glorious servitude."_

excerpt ends.

_Hey guys hope you liked that. Next update should come soon, Maybe saturday? Hope you guys are enjoying this and again please review with ideas to how this could continue. I would love to hear your feedback!_

_PS: __**SPOILER ALERT!**__ next chapter is pretty much what has happened since Sion was reburied. (Ionian war, Swain becoming Grand General, etc.)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys seriously anybody got ideas for how to continue this? I'm starting to run out so the quality may reduce if you guys dont send me your feedback. Seriously its what the review button is for :P**

**enough of the rant here you guys go with the story.**

Chapter 6: The Future of Noxus

A century after Sion's death much had happened. Many wars had been fought between Demacia and Noxus. The institute of war had been erected eventually by powerful mages called summoners. But only after Noxus had shifted its sights from Demacia to the Island continent nearby that refused to trade necessary materials, Ionia.

The war that had followed had been brutal as newly created toxin weapons called melters had been created by Zaun and used by Noxus in the war, The melters left devastating paths of destruction as not only did it kill people but also destroy a large portion of the land it was fired upon. This had led to several large areas of desecrated soil in comparison to the tranquil environment that was the rest of the small island.

This was to the point where some areas had to be completely evacuated such as the Coeur Valley. Melters had also led to a very high desertion rate of the military, second only to shortly after Sion's reburial.

Eventually Ionia had challenged Noxus through the institute of war for a rematch of the war. Ionia had won back the land that had been taken during the war.

But one thing remained the same, Noxus never recovered from the rebirth of Sion. It went from a once respected land to a state that seemed to be constantly going to war with others for nearly pointless reasons, and almost always losing that war or never being able to claim victory unlike in its early ages where it had claimed victory over the great region of Shurima.

The once great leader Boram Darkwill had eventually fallen and his son Kieran took over the title of grand general before one day mysteriously disappearing. Now Noxus was ruled by Kerrigan Darkwill, Boram Darkwill's son. Although his position was not entirely secure, A challenger to his position had arisen, Swain, The master tactician, Who was famous for his calculated battles turning seemingly one sided fights in his favor.

Excerpt of Grand General Swain's Journal.

It is a shame Keiran Darkwill did not get to experience the longevity of his father Boram. No matter, I pour through Darkwill's old grimoires. He was well versed in the art of Necromancy, Probably why he lived so long.

I have found something, One of Darkwill's first drabbles into the dark arts, It appears he was trying to revive someone for Noxus, But who?

There is something strange about this and I must find out what it is.

I have found it, an ancient memorial deep in old Noxus, The memorial speaks of former grandeur and fall from grace. In there lies the man Darkwill tried to rouse from the slumber of death. It is still in there, Clawing at the walls. I would pity it if I thought it capable of suffering as much as it had.

I have talked with LeBlanc of the black rose about this . . . I am in need to secure my position, She is willing to help. Using the princes blood we should be able to get the blunt instrument necessary. It is ironic, We have come a full circle. A Grand General in need of a champion, The Black Rose seeking to further itself in the Noxian High Command, And the fallen warrior starved of the battle it apparently so desires. This time it will be different. Boram may have managed to revive the corpse but all he got was a mindless beast that hungered to devour life. I may not be able to fix a thing as broken as that, But I shall rekindle its purpose. That may be enough for my plans.

The ritual is prepared, The hemomancer at the ready, and the body still hungering. Drink deep the blood of your killer son of Noxus, And live again.

Sion was hungry, a century without blood, without carnage, without war.

He needed a slaughter. Oh how he wanted to smell the destruction, rather than the moist stone that surrounded him. He wanted to feel blood on his hands rather than dust, How he wanted to hear the screams of the fallen rather than the echo of the crackling of . . . magic?

He heard a noise and looked up, Then the monument crashed down around him.

Oddly, None of the rubble was large enough to do any real damage to Sion. He was pretty much fine.

Suddenly he felt a VERY familiar liquid on him, blood.

He immediately grabbed his axe, (it had been stored above him but had fallen down behind him when the monument was destroyed)

He shook his head to clear the remnants of dust from his eyes, He felt a presence near him as he prepared himself for battle.

He looked down towards where the presence seemed to be.

"You." He stated to the figure next to him as he glared down at the mage.

_Ok I know kinda leaving you guys at a cliffhanger here. Hope you liked the chapter next could be coming soon and as always review with your thoughts and ideas! I would really like to hear it!_

_-this yordle out!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys as always any feedback is welcome anyway here is the second part of the last chapter (yes I realize I didnt mention that last chapter long story)**

**Anyway here you go!**

Sion glared down at the pale figure below him.

"What do you want hemomancer?"

The mage seemed to grin in a smug way before replying,

""the real question might be, what do YOU want?

Sion was quite taken aback by this, nobody ever seemed to care about what he wanted, He was just the instrument for getting what other people wanted. Revenge did seem like a nice prospect at the moment.

"How does revenge sound?"

Now Sion was interested. He looked up from the spot between his feet to the mages face.

"How would I be able to get that?" Sion questioned.

Yet again the mage smirked confidently seemingly as if he was in complete control of the situation.

Rather stupid Sion thought, Why send a Hemomancer to combat him? Any conventional combat would only empower Sion further, Unless the mage had assistance, and quite a lot of it at that. Realizing the Black Rose had control of the situation Sion responded.

"I dont have much of a choice do I?"

That awful smirk again . . . At some point he would have to rid of it. Preferably by decapitating the fool. Finally the mage answered, Confirming Sion's suspicions.

"You have none, Then again . . . It is what you want, is it not?"

He had to admit, Revenge was a very interesting prospect at the moment. Sighing Sion realized he didn't really have a choice anyway, at least his only option was a somewhat pleasant one.

"what do you want me to do?"

Yet AGAIN the mage gave his horrendous smirk before answering, You wish for revenge against the traitor Darkwill? The last of his line is the current ruler, The coward has lost favor with some of his Grand Generals, He tries to negotiate PEACE with the cowards who had slain you.

Sion's head jerked up as he realized what this meant, The traitor he thought to himself as he raised his left hand and clenched it in rage, He would END that welp.

"When do we begin?"

Vladimir smiled, this time the hemomancer had much more malice in his eyes.

"Soon . . . very, VERY soon."

_OK that's all for today and guy PLZ give me your feedback on this, How do I bring Sion into the institute of war? I can get some things started once I have done that but I'm not sure how to do that. Any advice or ANY feedback really is welcome. TY for reading and have a nice day._


End file.
